I. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to methods and systems for generating a user interface in a computer system.
II. Background Information
Today's computer end users are accustomed to the Internet's intuitive point-and-click technology. Yet in contrast to many professional business applications, Internet browsers often lack input checks, input help, support for multiple languages, and easy-to-use error handling functionality. These shortcomings are typically not acceptable for state-of-the-art Web applications.
To implement required functionality, software development companies have developed software that provides a design time environment that is independent of the underlying runtime environment and enables companies to model and design user interfaces cost-effectively and precisely. For example, SAP AG (Walldorf, Germany) has launched WebDynpro as a powerful tool to create user interfaces that are fully in compliance with the above-identified requirements for usability and user friendliness.
However, in the process of developing and implementing a business tool, it has been found that the conventional approach of designing, developing, and implementing a user interface has shortcomings, since it poses a quite rigid context on the side of the end user. Since an application developer knows the business applications are needed for software, the developer knows the sections of the application that should appear in the user interface and can decide where to display data sources. In this respect, a pattern based user interface (UI) has become popular. Pattern based UIs are predefined UI layouts that are available centrally to several applications and may be configured for use by several applications. Pattern based Uls do not require programming, but are restricted in the functionality provided by the pattern, which may cause a loss of flexibility and functionality. Once implemented in a company, one should have the flexibility to decide the data that should be displayed, and customize or adapt the user interfaces for the business to better meet needs and rid superfluous elements that are unnecessary to present to a user.